A Silent Castle
by Azzi.Turner
Summary: can only mean one thing. This is a fic that I wrote for Richard O'Brien's birthday! Hope you enjoy it


_Author's Note: Okay people, so here's the deal. Today (in Aus anyway) it is the 25th of March 2011. And you know what that means! It's Richard O'Brien's birthday! His 69th. So I thought as kind of a mini birthday present (even though the chance of him ever recieving this present are very low) I'd write a fanfiction for him. I hope ya'll enjoy it. And please don't think I'm too weird for writing a birthday fic.  
Azzi  
PS Reviews would be nice :)_

Disclaimer: Rocky Horror belongs to the birthday boy, Richard

_

* * *

_

Riff Raff noticed that the castle was eerily quiet today. There was none of the usual tapping, moaning, grunting or arguing that could usually be heard through the castle. And that was just Columbia. The others created mounds of noise themselves. What was wrong today?

He decided not to worry about it. A quiet day at the castle wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact, it was quite nice. Yet, Riff Raff couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He headed to the kitchen, in search of his sister. To his surprise she wasn't there.

"Magenta?" he called, just to be certain.

Silence was the only reply. Even more curious, he headed to the ballroom, Columbia would probably be in there, she was almost always in there. He opened the large double doors and peered in.

"Columbia?"

Again he was answered only by silence. Desperate he decided to try the lab, maybe Frank would be there. He left the ballroom and entered the elevator, pressing the 'up' button. He felt his heart jump at the sudden clatter of noise that the elevator introduced to his ears. It was the first sound he'd heard all day, apart from his own footsteps, and, needless to say, it startled him. The elevator shuddered to a stop and he yanked open the door.

"Master?"

This time there was a faint creak from the four poster bed that lived in a secluded section of the lab. Although he wasn't happy with the idea, he supposed that they might be having a threesome. He knew he probably shouldn't interrupt, but Magenta was his baby sister, and he didn't want anyone other than him getting their filthy hands on her, so he walked over to the bed and ripped open the curtain. There was no-one there.

"Oh," Riff Raff sat down on the bed. "Where is everyone?"

He heard the clatter of the elevator and ran over to it, as it came back up he saw the frizzy red hair that he knew all too well.

"Magenta!" he was so relieved to see her, or anyone for that matter.

She smiled faintly at him as the elevator once again shuddered to a stop once again. Riff Raff pulled open the doors and wrapped his sister in his arms.

"Oh, Magenta, I can't tell you how happy I am t-"

She cut him off, "Riff Raff."

He looked her in the eyes and saw a haunting sadness within them.

"Magenta?" he asked. "What's wrong, sister?"

Magenta shook her head, and Riff Raff had a feeling that she didn't want to talk to him. He knew that it would be better if she did.

"Magenta?" he slipped one hand between the buttons of her dress and the smile once again crossed her face briefly. "Magenta, darling, please tell me what's wrong?"

Magenta leaned towards him, not answering, instead pushing her mouth against his, and shoving her tongue inside. Riff Raff moaned happily as she pressed up against him. A moment later he broke away.

"Magenta," he said firmly. "You have to tell me what's wrong."

"There's something," Magenta said slowly, taking in a deep breath. "There's something you need to see. Something you need to know."

"What is it?" Riff Raff asked again.

"Come with me," she took his hand and led him back into the elevator.

Once it hit the ground again she led him over to his favourite doors in the whole castle, the ones that led to the dining room.

"It's in here," Magenta told him, raising her voice a little louder.

She opened the doors and ushered him in. Inside was pitch blackness. Riff Raff reached over and pulled one of the strings that turned on the lights. He blinked at the sudden brightness, and then,

"SURPRISE!"

Riff Raff jumped as Columbia, Eddie and Frank jumped up from behind the table. Columbia skipped over to him and placed a party hat on his head.

"Happy birthday brother," Magenta kissed him softly on the cheek as Columbia added a party hat to her head too.

Riff Raff had honestly forgotten it was his birthday. Columbia giggled as she pulled a cloth off a small stack of presents.

"Those are for me?" Riff Raff asked, stunned.

"Yep!" Columbia passed him the one from the top of the pile. "This one's from me."

Riff Raff carefully opened the paper and peered inside. Sitting neatly on the wrapping paper was a tape. Riff Raff picked it up and read the label.

"The musical world of Columbia. Aquatic teenage sex and squalor?"

Columbia nodded eagerly, "It's my first album. I'm gonna be really big one day!"

"Thank you?" Riff Raff faked a smile as he passed the tape to his sister, who put it on the table.

Columbia grabbed another present, "This one's from Eddie."

"I didn't know what to get you," Eddie warned.

Riff Raff opened it, inside was a delivery voucher.

"You can get what ever you want delivered for free with those things," Eddie informed him.

Another fake smile crossed Riff Raff's face, "Thanks Eddie, but you're our delivery boy and you deliver everything for free."

"Yeah," Eddie nodded. "But with these it's legit."

"Thanks," Riff Raff replied slowly. "I'll definitely use these, I guess."

Columbia skipped back over to the pile and grabbed the last present.

"Who is this one from?" Riff Raff asked, glancing between Magenta and Frank.

"Me," Frank interjected. "This one's from me. Open it, open it! I wanna see if you like it!"

Riff Raff quickly tore off the paper, revealing a short and revealing nightgown.

"What do you think?" Frank asked. "I thought you might wear it for Magenta."

Riff Raff and Magenta exchanged a look and smiled at each other.

"Thank you master," Riff Raff turned his smile on Frank. "This is lovely."

"Right!" Columbia almost squealed in excitement. "Time for cake."

She hurried out of the room as Magenta switched off the lights. A moment later the room was flooded with light once again as Columbia entered with the cake. Riff Raff shielded his eyes.

"How old do you think I am?" he had to ask.

Columbia shrugged as she placed the cake down, "Magenta put on the right amount, but then Frank added a lot more, so now there's-"

"Sixty nine!" Frank laughed immaturely. "I put on sixty nine candles!"

Riff Raff rolled his eyes at Frank.

"Happy birthday to you," Columbia began.

The others joined in, "Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Riff Raff,

Happy birthday to you!"

"Hip hip!" Columbia shouted.

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

Riff Raff leaned down and blew out the candles. He managed to get sixty eight of them out in one breath, and then Magenta puffed out the last one for him. They ate the cake and enjoyed the rest of the party.

Later Magenta helped Riff Raff carry his presents up to his room. She dropped them on the floor when they entered.

"So," Riff Raff said casually. "I didn't see a present from you."

Magenta smiled at him, "I thought you might like my present in privacy."

"Oh?"

Magenta grinned and lay down on his bed, "Yes."

Riff Raff joined her.

* * *

_A/N: If you see any mistakes or anyway I can improve this please let me know :)_


End file.
